


外记 醉乡莫放笙歌歇

by Lronsa



Category: up主
Genre: M/M, 架空武侠AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lronsa/pseuds/Lronsa





	外记 醉乡莫放笙歌歇

“你是不是在想，我他妈把你当朋友，你却想上我？”优瓦夏并起食中二指，拍了拍散人的脸颊，“听好了，我没有把你当朋友，从未有一刻。”  
他挥手将身上的轻裘解下来甩到了一边，呈并腿跪坐在对方身上的姿态，扶着散人的肩低头打量他。  
散人脸上烧红，他感觉自己在对方的目光中虽然穿着整齐却犹如赤裸一样，于是硬着头皮回瞪回去。  
优瓦夏却低笑起来，闭上眼俯下去亲他，间或牙尖会轻轻触及皮肤，重的时候亲吻喉结的力道简直像野兽啃啮着猎物的喉管。舌尖扫过温热濡湿的感觉让散人有几分好笑，虽然知道场合不合适但他想起了乐乐。  
“别走神。”优瓦夏不满地在他锁骨上咬了一口。  
噌的一声细响，散人一愣，就看到他缓慢而坚定地解开自己腰间的暗扣，手指灵活翻动着剥下暗器囊，接着是靴子上方夹层的精铁小刀、外衣的盘扣。  
优瓦夏的右手伸入中衣，游走在腰间温热的皮肤上，散人本能就是一颤。他首先感到的是凉意，加之腰腹间是一片敏感带，连忙伸手去捉，同时谎怯地抬眼去看优瓦夏表情，却发现这人眼底已经被情欲所熏染得幽深炙热。  
散人顿觉不妙，咬咬牙也长着手去够对方的衣衫带子，两人僵持着一阵拉扯与格挡拆招，优瓦夏繁复的袍子居然也被他剥下了大半，苍白的肩颈并胸膛露出一片雪白。  
此刻两人都是衣衫凌乱，优瓦夏凉凉看了他一眼，比较了下两人进度的差距才安心地揽过散人的脖子，愉悦地靠过去嘲讽：“怎么，逍遥大侠今朝倒跟我客气么，某要不就遂了你的心愿？”  
散人无语地看了眼纹着并蒂莲的紫纱帐顶，再推着他的脸说道：“我们之前可没约定什么，各凭本事你敢不敢。”  
“散人你这是虚了。”  
“……我没有。”  
“那就真是如此，好了，来怼一个吧。”他严肃地伸出手来猛地一拉，两人便滚进了被里。  
优瓦夏因为所练内功的原因体质显得偏凉，整个人如同一块寒玉，然两人都是血气方刚的年纪，裸裎相见、一番交缠之下倒也渐如暖玉一般有了升温，甚至于他从不紊乱的呼吸也略有些急促。  
这倒跟他的性子很相符，散人想，看起来可冷淡，相处了以后改观许多，可还是有时不易捉摸——不如说是天马行空。  
索性就不捉摸了，反正是个好人嘛，散人一直都是这样想的，直到今天两个人面谈都滚到床上——这一记真是啪啪啪的响亮打脸。  
我装作窒息然后晕过去，或者戳到痒穴笑场遁逃糊弄这人成功的可能有多少？因为紧张的缘故他也胡思乱想了。  
在他想的时候优瓦夏的动作一直都没有停，他的手伸进里衣向下探寻，散人劲瘦的腰身挣脱出来，不同于优瓦夏的肌肤苍白，散人性格坚韧，每日至少做齐两次练功早晚课，因而体格健美，天生白皙的肤色晒得有些接近漂亮的小麦色。  
优瓦夏目光一转，修长手指有意无意划过散人大腿内侧的嫩肉，迅速向后探去，在他浑圆的臀上拧了一把。  
“你！”  
散人反射性往他脸上挥拳，优瓦夏早有防备仰颈让过，以掌格住，同时下方就递来了一记疾风般的扫腿，他立马测滚让过，随后掌击身下床榻令身子变向向散人弹去，双腿呈绞首式粘过去——果然被散人抓起被褥拧成道麻花一个铁锁横江化解。  
两人在床笫间拆招，很快就用上了手头随近的道具，且皆是下盘疏松没了高手的素养一般四肢纠缠，比平时切磋要费力数倍。  
使重剑的散人毕竟内力浑厚，三十招后他一个翻身千斤坠压住对方，错手挡开激发的金钱镖，未想到角度很巧，优瓦夏前襟被割裂开长长一条。  
优瓦夏躺在他身下，慵懒地抬头看他，啧了一声：“我看你散人大侠平日君子端方的模样，没想到你这么饥渴。”散人无话可应，也不知为何，听到优瓦夏低哑的嗓音，心跳都快了点。突然之间一阵天旋地转，两人体位调转。  
“不过嘛，这种事第一次，还是能者上比较好。”  
优瓦夏将散人铺散的墨发撩起，手指沿着鬓角插入，细密的吻落到耳垂与耳后，一边左手滑进亵裤，毫不怜惜一般搓揉着下身。 他感觉手中之物渐渐胀大发烫硬铁，手指圈着分身上下撸动，捋着顶端的筋络勾勒，不时抚摸下旁边两侧的囊袋。  
“我说散人，你这真有点天赋异禀，幸好幸好。”  
……幸好什么？他沉浸在欲望不得抒解的折磨里，话都听不全。还是雏的散人完全不禁撩，被握在他人手里的滋味说不清的奇怪，应该说是太刺激了，和自己平时解决完全不一样。  
优瓦夏手活熟练套弄了一阵，散人就在他手缴械了，“啊，唔……”他欲盖弥彰地捂住了口里逸出的呻吟，这个动作仿佛极大地取悦了对方。优瓦夏撑起身子，看了看手心的浊白，随手蹭在对方腹股沟间。散人抬着头失神地望着他，脸色潮红，眼里泛着水光，张着嘴无助地轻喘着。优瓦夏忍不住吻住他，两人都有些急切，汗津津地接吻却错觉有些甜甜的意思，让人想不由自主地加深这个吻，想永远停在此时，只怕夜尽天明时残忍的话语就会从唇齿泄露。  
散人身上只剩下棉被裹着半身，优瓦夏身上的衣裳却完好地连褶皱都没有几处，广袖上的暗纹有一下没一下地蹭着他淡色的乳首，不一会儿就肿胀发红，升腾的羞耻和酥麻快感让他猛然发力推开对方。  
谁知优瓦夏腿上巧劲一绊，散人毫无章法地倒进他怀里，被趁势膝盖一顶撑开双腿，直插到靠近白嫩嫩的腿根处，门户大开的姿势羞耻之极，简直像是欲拒还迎。  
他哆嗦着不知该如何是好，睫毛乱颤，紧闭着眼不敢看，然而优瓦夏特意将他向上托几分让他将下身淫靡看的真切，散人沉不住气干脆自暴自弃牵出手来，与优瓦夏拉住。  
“你别弄我了，靠……我说你，你呢，啊……”  
优瓦夏安抚地吻着他的眉眼，左手攀至胸前挑逗着一处淡红，他的手指灵活长了细茧，不一会儿就将一颗搓揉得发胀酥麻，挺立起来，这还不算又在乳晕上轻轻划掐。过了一会儿散人睁开眼看他，两人对视了下，优瓦夏妥协地笑起来：“好吧，照顾你一下。”才抬手将另一处乳首也一并拉扯红肿。  
优瓦夏轻呼口气，手伸下去拽裤头，两人的下身才脱开束缚贴在一处，肉棒颤巍巍动了几下顶在自己小腹上。  
散人涨红了脸，忍着呻吟，就听得身上这个无耻的人咬着他耳根，呼着热气撩拨道：“你看，这不是又硬了吗？”他发誓优瓦夏现在的表情铁定是笑着的，伸脚去踹反而被抓住脚踝往腰间一放，更像是张腿夹住对方了一样。他引导散人用手圈着互相撸动，不可说的地方迅速饱胀起来，顶端渗出了莹水，快感像潮水一样细密尖锐将两人托至峰顶，攀升，攀升，随后眼前白光闪动被其淹没。好一会儿散人才从高潮的余韵中缓了过来。没等他把手脚活动开，优瓦夏却揉身压上，黑黝黝的眼睛直瞅着他，暗示意味地按在腹股间，抹向会阴。  
“优瓦夏听我说，今天折腾半天了，能不能停下来难道你真想……”  
刚才情动的时候优瓦夏往他下身觑了一眼，的确看到颜色尚淡的小穴，褶皱紧致需得慎取，他一面思量着接下去的步骤一边往床褥里偷摸先前藏着的脂膏，听见这话，他歪头盯着散人看，说道：“唔……这样？”  
他飞快下手卡住散人的胯部，手指沿着命根按压着马眼，轻轻掀着伞盖转了下。“啊！”刺激感从尾椎骨窜了上来，恐惧和快感让他短促的惊叫刚出口就化为了哭腔，他扑腾着要往后躲却不能够：“不要了，不，呜……”  
“今儿你说了不算，叫我什么？”  
“优楼主……优大哥，我求你不，要……呜，前辈，啊！”  
优瓦夏却没有放开禁锢，小施惩戒而已，决不能伤到他，也不可让他痛，到手的猎物已经食髓知味。他把人深深拥进怀里，以吻封唇，明明是掠夺城池的姿态却又堪称缠绵细长。  
这一次，绝不会放你逃走了。  
*

散人被吻得晕头转向的，空气被掠夺，被抵着舌根上颚搅动的地方阵阵酥麻，吞咽的动作变得困难，于是嘴角的津液满溢得不能承受流出来。  
他一被放开就急促地喘息，几次射精让他软得一塌糊涂，脚趾蜷缩发颤，顾不得自己如何羞耻的姿势扒着始作俑者。然而对方并不安分，刚拂开胸前作乱的手，优瓦夏的另一只手插入他的口腔色情地模仿着性器抽插的节奏，温热略带点咸腥。

散人胡乱地想着，这是刚才我射出来的东西。

优瓦夏灵活而又强势地撩拨着他的敏感点不能不意乱情迷，幸而刚才已经交代过了，否则就这么被“插射”，实在，过于丢脸。  
情欲这巨兽在岌岌可危的边沿上耀武扬威地亮着自己的爪牙，舔舐着人的神经，发出扰乱心智的嘶吼——击倒，占有，宣示主导者地位，那是可心的人，也是美味的猎物。  
散人并不能确定优瓦夏是怎么看出自己有点清醒的，反正他开始动作了，先是托着他的后脑轻轻拉向怀里，随后柔情的氛围灰飞烟灭，散人看到优某人往自己腰下垫了个软枕，并顺手拍了两下臀瓣。  
散人：“……”  
优瓦夏对散人一笑，拉起他的手指抚在自己分身上，散人已经不知道该做何表情，这根只要是个男人都不陌生的东西，现在在他的掌下硬挺如铁，极为烫手，它的主人还不安分地用爪子撩拨着自己。  
散人服气了，他从前隐约感觉优瓦夏想法糟糕，没想到，在这上面他这么会作妖。  
不过现实更加摧心，道是现在这种开弓没有回头箭的地步，纠结因果也没有意义，即使早前为色字钢刀的不安而刻意疏远了优瓦夏，最终还是跟他滚到了床上。  
男人的身体太诚实了，这瞒不了对方。散人只要低下头，就能将两个人做出的一片狼藉好事一览无余，真头疼，偏偏这时候，脑海里却能飘过什么香艳的词句，被翻红浪之类。  
优瓦夏按着他的脊背慢慢向下滑，视线在那处逗留了一会儿，突然倾过来额头抵着散人的，蹭过鬓角，看着他的双眼说道：“你称心于我，我很高兴，散人。”  
所以都交给我。

散人被剥得干干净净，两条大白腿张着面朝着对方，这原本有点凉，但他羞窘之极可能是平生头一遭，注目了下那根东西，飞快低头打量下，就脸色煞白扭动着直往后躲，被优瓦夏抓着手腕推在床板上。

开玩笑，那个地方要怎么容纳这样的庞然大物！

优瓦夏手掌触着他的臀缝，小幅地动作，因前戏做得足够，散人的分身还精神着不必太过担忧疼痛使甬道紧张而受伤，就单刀直入地双手按着小腿向前推，露出颜色尚淡的小穴。他挖了块朱红色的脂膏蘸在指端，曲起指节，撑开小穴，耐心地扩张。  
散人僵着脸想适应异物感，然而优瓦夏一边细致动作，一边安抚地吻他的脸颊和唇，他完全没有发作的机会，回应接吻过程中技巧倒是大大提升了许多。优瓦夏顿时感到了危机感，手指一抖，节奏突然急促，摸到一处微微突起之处。他了然一按，散人猛地一颤，几乎叫了出来，眼角嫣红，挣着手想弹坐起来，他哀求地看着优瓦夏，分身颤巍巍地吐出泪液。优瓦夏却从他眼神读到的情绪不只无助、羞窘，还有藏的极深的欲望。  
换成两根手指之后的进程仍然缓慢磨人，甬道紧涩，两个人都觉得不好受，尤其优瓦夏觉得身下涨硬疼痛，不知觉松开对散人手部的钳制。散人赶紧把手伸向自己的前端，胡乱抚慰几下，积累的快意不够解除让人麻痒感，一个念头轰地撞进脑子里——脂膏里有催情的料，靠自己撸不行！  
他有些崩溃，咬在优瓦夏的颈侧，不知道自己的声音已经带了哭腔：“你磨蹭个什么劲，要干就快点……哈啊，不要……出去。不，不……唔，啊……”  
优瓦夏快速抽出手指，带出一丝透明体液，他在挺立分身上抹上脂膏，对着正在吞吐的小穴挺身刺入。只进去了龟头前端，散人仍然感觉被刀刃贯穿，没有感觉到意想中撕裂的疼痛，然而还是有些艰涩难忍。优瓦夏观察着散人的表情，稍稍退出了点，随即挺胯，这次进了大半。甬道之中滋味实在紧致难言，停顿片刻开始大力抽插起来。  
“好深……不，啊！太大了……”散人手搭在优瓦夏肩上，一个欲拒还迎的姿势，体内吃进的分身比刚才更加涨大了，时深时浅地顶弄着肠道隔着一层感觉要触及内脏，他背脊绷得像一把弓，之前那点凸起被着重狠狠碾过，控制不住放浪般的呻吟。  
房间里响着煽情的水声，啪啪作响，囊袋冲撞在臀肉上，柔韧有力的腰肢摆动着，白浊连同脂膏在拍打下形成一汩汩的泡沫，小腹、腿侧到处都是，快感绵密地层层叠加，只觉得自己是惊涛中疲惫颠簸的小舟。  
优瓦夏舔着他的耳朵，耳语道：“嘘，现在是白天，你该不会想外面待命的属下发现我们白日宣淫吧。“散人情动之中对这句话已经没有反应，他对优瓦夏突然放缓的动作有点疑惑，垂着眼摸着他的腰侧，嘴唇动了几下，轻轻笑着带着那种天然诱惑的表情，他舔了舔嘴唇并了下腿，小穴立时收紧了。  
“你这样实在有点难办了，我想肏死你。”优瓦夏捋过散人的发，笑容带着危险的意味。  
-END-


End file.
